towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Freeing Teridax
center|350px Freeing Teridax ist ein Epos der Idekria-Story "A Universe in Danger" von Bioniclemaster724, in der es darum geht wie sich die Toa Nuva auf die Mission machen Teridax zu befreien, mit der Hilfe seiner ehemaligen Verlobten Gavorak, die noch eine Rechnung mit ihm zu begleichen hat. Prolog Wie lange Pohatu bewusstlos war wusste er nicht, doch als er die Augen öffnete sah er - nichts. "Entweder war das alles nur ein Traum oder ich habe mein Team wirklich im Stich gelassen." sagte Pohatu leise zu sich. Dann erinnerte er sich an seine Begegnung mit Gavorak zurück. Wieso hatte er seinen Freunden nichts davon erzählt? Während Pohatu sich das fragte stand er auf und tastete sich in der Gegend voran. "Das ist eine... Steinwand..." sagte Pohatu überrascht. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und streckte seine Arme aus, der Stein folgte seiner Bewegung. "Was? Lebt Mata Nui wieder?" fragte Pohatu leise, erst jetzt bemerkte er einen kleinen Schlitz in der Steinwand, durch den ein schwacher Lichtschein fiel. "Das ist ein Ausgang, ein Ausgang der von den Großen Wesen benutzt wurde, während sie den Roboter-Körper von Mata Nui bauten, in dem wir leben. Sie bauten diesen Ausgang um nicht immer durch den Eingang von Metru Nui zu den südlichen Teilen des Universums zu gelangen." sagte eine Stimme. Pohatu erschrak und spührte die Anwesenheit Gavoraks neben sich. "Was willst du hier? Wieso erzählst du mir eine Tatsache, die dir zum Verhängnis werden könnte?" fragte Pohatu. "Ich bin wütend, meine Wut kennt kein Ende! Und der Grund dafür seid seltsamerweise nicht ihr Toa. Ich verfolge euch schon seit ihr in diesem Universum angekommen seid. Ich weiß von dem Tagebuch, ich weiß dass es von Teridax stammt." sagte Gavorak. "Dann richtet sich dein Zorn gegen Teridax?" fragte Pohatu. "Ja! Er hat seine gesamte Spezies verraten und dafür gesorgt, dass sie sterben, nur damit er seinen Plan erfüllen kann!" sagte Gavorak wütend. "Ich will Rache! Und die einzigen, die mir dabei helfen können seit ihr Toa!" sagte Gavorak. "Wieso? Heißt das etwa du willst dich mit uns verbünden?" fragte Pohatu. "Wenn das Rache an Teridax bedeutet bin ich zu allem bereit. Ich will nur, dass er das bekommt, was er verdient. Steht in seinem Tagebuch etwas über seinen zukünftigen Plan? Das ist das Problem mit Teridax, er verriet uns nichts über den Plan, er teilte uns nur Aufgaben zu, die wir erfüllen mussten." sagte Gavorak. "Aber was ist wenn wir Teridax haben? Wirst du ihn töten? Wenn ja, dann kann ich das nicht zulassen. Der Bund des Lebens hat uns die Aufgabe erteilt euch beide Makuta zu finden und sie zu ihnen zu bringen. Sie haben ein Angebot für euch, das interessant sein könnte." "Von mir aus, solange ich meine Rache bekomme! Aber ich schätze wir müssen uns beeilen." sagte Gavorak. "Wieso? Außer uns lebt hier unten doch niemand mehr, oder? Mal abgesehen von den Kyoshi-Kriegern, aber das ist ja wieder eine andere Sache." sagte Pohatu. Nun ergriff Gavorak die Hand von Pohatu und zog ihn hinter sich her. "Gibt es etwas, das du mir verschweigst?" fragte Pohatu. "Nein... sie schweigen, es ist eine Macht, gegen die selbst ich machtlos bin. Sie warten und sie sind böse." sagte Gavorak. "Wer sind SIE?" fragte Pohatu neugierig. "Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen." sagte Gavorak. "Wichtig ist, dass wir deine Freunde finden, bevor es zu spät ist." fuhr Gavorak fort und begann schneller zu laufen. Pohatu riss sich los und kehrte zu der Steinwand zurück um seine Elementarkräfte wieder aufzuladen, dann kehrte er zu Gavorak zurück und griff ihren Arm. "Darf ich dir vorstellen? Die Macht der Geschwindigkeit." sagte Pohatu und aktivierte seine Kakama, bis er einen Lichtschein in der Ferne sah. Wenige hunderstel später stand er mit Gavorak vor seinen Toa-Geschwistern. "Darf ich vorstellen? Gavorak." Kapitel 1: Das Inselreich "Pohatu, das glaubst du ihr doch nicht wirklich, oder? Sie ist eine Makuta... Makuta lügen den ganzen Tag lang, und wenn sie mal nicht lügen, dann werden sie von anderen Makuta belogen, hab ich nicht recht Gavorak?" fragte Tahu skeptisch. "Schon lustig, egal wie ich antworte, du wirst mir nicht glauben..." sagte Gavorak und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du kommst dir wohl sehr schlau vor, aber eines weißt du wahrscheinlich nicht..." sagte Tahu und legte seine Magmaschwerter an die Kehle der Makuta. Langsam drückte er die Klinge seines Schwertes immer fester an den Hals von Gavorak, bis er schließlich anfing zu bluten. "... einen Toa zu belügen bleibt nie ungestraft..." sagte Tahu selbstsicher und nahm seine Klinge zurück. "So ist das also, dann nehme ich an, dass du mich sofort töten wirst?" fragte Gavorak provokant. "Ich sehe keinen Grund dich zu töten solange du uns nützlich bist." sagte Tahu gelassen und packte seine Waffe weg. Gavorak lächelte ihm arglistig zu, wodurch ihre gelben Augen in dem schwachen Lichtstrahl eines Feuers bedrohlich zu leuchten begannen. "Nun wenn das so ist... ich erinnere dich gerne daran wie ich in diesem Krieg hunderte von Toa getötet habe, ich nachhinein gebe ich zu, dass es eine blöde Idee von uns Makuta war ohne Rahkshi anzugreifen, man merkt ja was passiert ist... wir sind so gut wie ausgestorben. Aber was ich ebenso faszinierend finde ist, dass ihr Toa es nicht über eure schwachen Herzen gebracht habt meinen verräterischen ehemaligen Verlobten sofort zu töten als ihr die Gelegenheit hattet, ich meine er hat an eurer Seite gekämpft... er hat uns Makuta verraten, ein kleiner Stoß in den Hinterkopf und er wäre tot gewesen." sagte Gavorak lachend, wodurch sich die Wut in Tahu immer mehr aufstaute. "Eines scheinst du dabei nicht zu bedenken!" sagte Tahu und griff blitzschnell zu seiner Waffe um Gavorak einen gewaltigen Schnitt in den Arm zu verpassen. "Wenn Toa einmal richtig sauer sind, dann genießen wir es unsere Opfer zu Quälen..." sagte Tahu und gab seinen Toa-Geschwistern die Anweisung Gavorak zu fesseln. *** "Das vorhin hast du doch bestimmt nicht ernst gemeint, oder?" fragte Gali besorgt und sah den Anführer der Toa Nuva besorgt an. Der Toa des Feuers erwiederte ihren Blick nicht, stattdessen wischte er das Makuta-Blut von seiner Klinge. "Ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß nicht was ich tun würde, wenn ich in dieser Situation wäre. Ich meine... sie hat es verdient." sagte Tahu, traurig über seine eigenen Worte starrte er betroffen auf den Boden. Gali legte ihren Arm um ihn. "Verdient? Wir haben nicht das Recht dazu über das Schicksal eines anderen Wesens zu bestimmen. Wir sind auch nur Teil eines großen Plans. Uns steht es nicht zu das Universum so zu formen, wie es uns passt, denn dadurch unterscheiden wir uns von den Makuta, wir leben in Einigkeit... Treuepflicht und Bestimmung." "Vielleicht hast du recht Gali, aber diese Dunkelheit... zu wissen, dass er dort draußen ist... zu wissen, dass sie bei uns ist und ich nichts tun kann um den Tod von hunderten von Toa zu rächen... das kann einen schon wahnsinnig machen." "Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, glaub mir ich würde ihr so gerne die Gerechte Strafe servieren, aber noch ist die Zeit nicht gekommen." "Noch nicht... aber eines Tages werde ich sie auf dem Boden sehen, in einer Pfütze aus ihren eigenen Innereien." sagte Tahu und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Kapitel 2: Roodaka Lest zuerst Kapitel 7 von The Kingdom II Die Gestalt wehrte sich, doch die Kraft von 20 Toa des Eisens war zu stark, trotz ständigem Gestaltwandel konnte sich Roodaka nicht befreien, da die Toa des Eisens die Ketten immer ihrer neuen Gestalt anpassten. Roodaka fing an Feuer zu spucken, doch dafür war ein Toa des Wassers, namens Bato zuständig, der sie ständig mit Wasser abschoss. "Lasst mich los, oder ihr werdet es bereuen!" schrie Roodaka zornerfüllt. "Naaa... ich schätze das wird nicht wirklich möglich sein... aber keine Sorge, du kommst in 'gute' Gesellschaft." erwiederte Bato und führte die 20 Toa des Eisens zu einer gefesselten Makuta Gavorak, die keine Anstalten einer Flucht machte. "Wir lassen euch hier mal allein, und Gavorak ich würde dir raten deine 'Verhandlungen' schnell durchzuführen, denn die Toa Nuva werden dich überall finden." erklärte einer der Eisen-Toa, woraufhin Gavorak ihn mit strenger Miene anstarrte, der Toa blieb unbeeindruckt merkte aber, dass es besser war sich jetzt so schnell wie möglich von Gavorak zu entfernen. "Hallo Roodaka... wie geht es dir denn?" fragte Gavorak scheinheilig. "Mir geht es gut, aber tu bitte nicht so scheinheilig, ich weiß dass du mich töten willst, also tu es einfach. Mein Leben ist eine einzige Qual, ich kann mich selbst nicht kontrollieren. Witziger Zufall ich hatte gedacht ich könnte mein Leben kontrollieren, doch nun kontrolliert das Leben mich." sagte Roodaka und setzte sich auf den Boden, während sie sich in ihre Normalform verwandelte. "Ich kann noch viel von dir lernen..." sagte Gavorak fasziniert. "Was sollte eine Makuta von mir lernen?" fragte Roodaka überrascht. "Na das Schauspielern... ich weiß ganz genau, dass du gelernt hast deine Verwandlungen zu kontrollieren, du spielst nur die verrückte, die nicht weiß in was sie sich als nächstes verwandelt, aber da bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse und vor allem bei den Bewohnern von Kyoshi." sagte Gavorak gehässig und griff Roodakas Arm, sie packte das Handgelenk und drückte so fest sie konnte, bis man die Knochen knacken hören konnte. "Raaaaaaaah! Was tust du da?!" schrie Roodaka, ihre Stimme mit Schmerz erfüllt. "Weißt du... Toa Kyoshi verfügt über eine Schule, deren Eingang streng geheim ist... man sagt, dass nur Kyoshi selbst diese Schule öffnen darf. Nicht jeder hat Zutritt zu diesem geheimen Raum, doch es gab einige Ausnahmen. Vor ungefähr 100.000 Jahren durften zwei Makuta die Schule betreten... ich war eine davon, der andere war mein geliebter ex-Verlobter, Teridax." "Was willst du mir damit sagen?" fragte Roodaka, die sich darauf vorbereitete sich in eine wilde Muaka-Gestalt zu transformieren. "Das wird nichts nützen, eine der Dinge, die ich in Kyoshis Schule gelernt habe ist die Tatsache, dass es einige Stellen an unseren Biomechanischen Körpern gibt, durch die Energien fließen, und wenn nicht alle Durchgänge frei sind... dann werden uns die Fähigkeiten genommen. Ich habe einen deiner Durchgänge geschlossen..." sagte Gavorak lachend. "Treib es nicht zu weit, du weißt wie mächtig ich bin!" sagte Roodaka. "Nur wenn du über deine Fähigkeiten des Gestaltwandels verfügst, ich hatte... sagen wir mal Respekt vor dir, aber ich habe mich an Kyoshis Aufzeichnungen erinnert und hätte nie gedacht, dass diese wahr sind. Roodaka... ich bin der Meinung, dass du es nicht zu weit treiben solltest. Ich kann dir einen Ausweg bieten aber du musst mir vertrauen und du darfst niemals nachfragen." sagte Gavorak. "Was soll ich tun?" fragte Roodaka. Gavorak drückte Roodaka eine Klinge in die Hand. "Töte mich!" Kapitel 3: Pläne "Teridax kann überall sein, alles wurde durch die Schattenwelle zerstört, auch das Gefängnis von Teridax." sagte Tahu und strich mit seiner Hand über die Landkarte des Universums, die ihm von Toa Suki übergeben worden war. "Es macht keinen Sinn ihn zu suchen, da die Meere in Mata Nuis Körper versickert sind. Dieses Universum ist eine einzige Landmasse, er kann überall sein." "Bist du dir da sicher, Toa Tahu?" fragte Suki. "Mehr als sicher. Ich weiß es. Und genau deshalb brauchen wir Gavorak, sie ist unsere direkte Verbindung mit Teridax, wenn sie ein mal ihre Telepathischen Kräfte einsetzt haben wir ihn, aber die Frage ist ob Gavorak uns diesen Gefallen tut." erklärte Tahu, auf ein mal hörten sie einen lauten Schrei. "Das ist Gavorak!" schrie Onua. Takua erleuchtete die Insel mit seiner Kanohi Avohkii und die Toa rannten zu Gavorak, dort sahen sie eine tote Makuta auf dem Boden liegen, erstochen von Roodaka. Onua rannte sofort auf Roodaka zu und aktivierte seine Kanohi Pakari um sie festhalten zu können. "Das war sehr ungeschickt von dir... wirklich sehr ungeschickt!" sagte Onua, während er seinen Griff festigte. Währenddessen strömte eine grüne Wolke aus der Rüstung der toten Makuta und fuhr in Roodaka. Die Vortixx zappelte stark, blieb jedoch danach bewusstlos liegen. "Respekt Gavorak... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es schaffst Roodaka reinzulegen." sagte Kopaka und half Gavorak auf. "Das ist das Problem mit euch Toa, ihr traut uns Makuta zu wenig zu... oder zu viel, je nachdem wie man es sieht. Endlich kann ich wieder meine Gestalt wandeln, aber eines muss ich euch noch sagen, Roodaka lebt noch, sie wird nur von meinem Geist verdrängt, wenn sie herausfindet wie sie meinen Geist verdrängen kann ist das... kein gutes Zeichen, dann ist sie nahezu unbesiegbar." "Darüber machen wir uns sorgen, wenn es soweit ist. Und zur Not haben wir ja immernoch unsere Waffen." sagte Takua und griff zu seinem Stab des Lichts, den er nun aktivierte. "Gehe vorsichtig mit deinen Kräften um. Wir haben zwar zwei Toa auf die Suche nach der Quelle unserer Kräfte geschickt, aber solange sie Kyoshis Schule nicht gefunden haben werden sie keinen Erfolg haben und solange haben wir keine Chance unsere Kräfte aufzuladen... oder besser gesagt 'ihr'." sagte Toph. "Moment mal... als ich Gavorak gefunden habe, habe ich eine Wand aus Stein gefunden... an dieser Wand konnte ich meine Elementarkräfte wieder aufladen. Vielleicht gibt es eine solche Stelle für jedes Element..." sagte Pohatu. "Das werden wir wohl herausfinden müssen." erwiederte Toph. "Genau, das hat Zeit aber eure Mission... unsere Mission wartet nicht. Teridax wird stärker... und wenn wir ihn nicht bald finden wird er alles zerstören!" sagte Gavorak. Die Toa Nuva sahen Gavorak an. "Unsere nächste Station ist die Insel Odalia. "Odalia? Was will Teridax auf Odalia?" fragte Gali verwundert. "Ihr kennt meinen ehemaligen Verlobten nicht. Destal war seine Heimat, doch er bezeichnete die Insel nie so. Sein Leben spielte sich hauptsächlich auf Odalia ab. Dort befinden sich seine Labore, dot befindet sich alles was einen Wert für ihn hat... und dort befindet er sich selbst." sagte Gavorak. "Irgendetwas stimmt hier doch nicht. Odalia? Wieso geht er nach Odalia? Alle Inseln sind zerstört, Odalia bildet keine Ausnahme." sagte Kopaka. "Oh meine kleinen Freunde, es gibt viel mehr in unserem Universum als Inseln und Kontinente... wartet nur ab." sagte Gavorak und verwandelte sich in eine Art Kanohi-Drache. "Haltet euch fest, in einer Minute sind wir auf Odalia." sagte Gavorak, während sie begann mit ihren Flügel zu schlagen. "Moment. Nehmt das hier mit euch." sagte Suki und übergab Lewa einen kleinen Gegenstand. "Was soll das sein-darstellen?" fragte Lewa überrascht. "Das werdet ihr bald sehen." erwiederte Suki. Kategorie:Epos Kapitel 4: Odalia "Diese Insel ist mir nicht wirklich geheuer... ich weiß zwar, dass das Universum tot ist, aber hier scheint ein Schatten über der Insel zu liegen... ein Schatten, der nichts gutes verheißt." sagte Takua und deaktivierte die Kraft seiner Maske. "Wir müssen dort entlang." sagte Gavorak und nahm Galis Hand, diese wiederum griff die Hand von Lewa. Das ging so weiter, bis sich alle Toa Nuva an den Händen hielten um sich im dunkeln zurecht zu finden. "Ich kann keine Zeichen von Teridax' Aufenthalt erkennen. Er muss geahnt haben, dass wir kommen und sich deshalb schnell aus dem Staub gemacht haben." sagte Gavorak. "Woher sollte er das ahnen?" fragte Pohatu misstrauisch. "Er ist ein Makuta und so ungern ich es auch zugebe... sieben Toa Nuva sind mehr als ein Makuta bekämpfen kann. Toa Nuva werden nicht von einer dämlichen Schattenwelle ausgelöscht werden, vor allem nicht, wenn ein Toa des Lichts unter diesen Toa ist. Dafür sind Toa Nuva zu stark... und nur sie können den Plan gefährden." sagte Gavorak. "Wo du gerade davon sprichst, du solltest uns endlich mal sagen wie der Plan lautet." sagte Onua. "Ihr Toa wisst, wie man eine Makuta zum lachen bringt." sagte Gavorak, während sie die Toa eine Treppe hinunter führte. Auf ein Mal begann sie stark zu zucken, brachte ihren Körper allerdings nach einigen Sekunden wieder unter Kontrolle. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Tahu überrascht. Gavorak wollte antworten, doch die Toa hörten wie sie verzweifelt keuchte und versuchte zu atmen, dann hörten sie ein Geräusch, das sich so anhörte als ob die Rüstung von Gavorak abblättern würde, die schweren rüstteile fielen mit lautem Krachen auf den Boden. "Was passiert hier?" fragte Takua und aktivierte aus Reflex seine Kanohi-Maske des Lichts, woraufhin er in die Fratze eines seltsamen Wesens blickte. "Bei Mata Nui wer oder was bist du!" schrie Takua, während er das Wesen durch eine Lichtattacke wegschleuderte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Takua, wie Gavorak ihre Gestalt wandelte... Roodaka wurde stärker und erlangte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurück. "Onua, Gali und Kopaka, ihr kümmert-sorgt euch um Gavorak!" schrie Lewa und benutzte seine Kanohi des Schwebens um einem Energieblitz der Kreatur auszuweichen. Er hielt sich an der Decke des Treppenhauses fest und kletterte auf die Gestalt zu. "Was läuft am Morgen auf vier Beinen, am Mittag auf zwei und am Abend auf drei?" fragte das Wesen mit einer verführerischen Frauenstimme. "Ich hab auch eine Frage an dich. Was ist hässlich, schießt wie wild blitz-attacken von sich und sollte jetzt um sein Leben fürchten?" fragte Lewa und bohrte sein Schwert von Hinten in den Kopf der Kreatur, diese blieb einige Sekunden reglos stehen, bis sie sich zu Lewa umdrehte. Die Spitze von Lewas Klinge stand aus der Stirn heraus. Die Wunde blutete stark, doch das Wesen schlug seinen Kopf hart auf den Boden, wodurch die Klinge durch den Hinterkopf herausgeschleudert wurde. "Was läuft am Morgen auf vier Beinen, am Mittag auf zwei und am Abend auf drei?" fragte das Wesen erneut. Gavorak hatte nun die Gestalt eines Drachen, den sie allerdings nicht kontrollieren konnte. Sie nahm all ihre mentale Energie zusammen und griff Roodaka geistig an. Dadurch erlangte sie die Kontrolle über den Körper wieder. Nun sah sie wie Lewa in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde. Pohatu, Tahu und Takuas Versuche die Kreatur von Lewa wegzubringen waren erfolglos, sie stellte immer wieder dieselbe Frage. "Weg von da!" schrie Gavorak und gab einen gewaltigen Schrei aus Schall von sich, der das fremde Wesen schaudern ließ. Nun richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Löwen-Wesens auf Gavorak. Auf leisen Pfoten schlich es auf Gavorak zu und stellte ihr dabei ihre Frage. "Was läuft am Morgen auf vier Beinen, am Mittag auf zwei und am Abend auf drei?" "Da bist du Platt, du Sphinx! Die Antwort auf deine ach so geliebte Frage ist: Ein Matoraner! Als Kind krabbeln sie auf vier Beinen, als ausgewachsene Matoraner auf zwei und als alte schwächliche Matoraner auf dreien: ihren Beinen und einem Krückstock!" schrie Gavorak, das Wesen auch unter dem Namen Sphinx bekannt gab einen Schrei von sich und löste sich in Luft auf. Kapitel 5: Aufzeichnungen "Das war... beeindruckend..." sagte Pohatu mit einem Tonfall, von dem man nicht entscheiden konnte ob er überrascht oder unbeeindruckt klang. Gavorak sah ihn besorgt an und wandte sich an Takua. "Oh was ist denn jetzt? Hab ich deine Gefühle verletzt? Oh stimmt, 'Gefühl', hab ich dein Gefühl der Bosheit verletzt?" fragte Pohatu, er wusste nicht wieso, aber er konnte Gavorak die plötzliche Wut gegen Teridax nicht abnehmen. "Ich werde das nicht mehr lange aushalten, Roodakas Verstand ist stärker als ich gedacht habe, ihre Wut... sie treibt mich in den Wahnsinn." sagte Gavorak leise. "Und was soll ich tun? Du musst durchalten, Roodaka ist eine zu große Bedrohung, sie darf nicht in ihrem Körper sein, sonst wird sie unbesiegbar sein, sie wird sich jeder Situation perfekt anpassen können, nichts wird sie aufhalten können!" sagte Takua, Gavorak packte ihn an der Kehle, drückte aber nicht zu. "Ich kann es versuchen, aber wundere dich nicht wenn bald ein Messer in deinem Rücken steckt!" sagte Gavorak und ließ Takua fallen. "Wie dem auch sei, seht mal hier, ich habe etwas erstaunliches entdeckt." sagte Tahu, der gerade eine Treppe heraufgelaufen kam. "Seht nur, das hab ich in einem Regal gefunden, das in die Steinwand gehauen war. Es sind Aufzeichnungen, die so alt sein müssen wie das Universum selbst, wenn nicht sogar noch älter." sagte Tahu. Gavorak nahm die Steinplatten in die Hand. "Du hast wohl nicht allzu oft mit Schriften zu tun, nicht kleiner Feuertoa?" fragte Gavorak. "Wieso?" fragte Tahu erstaunt. "Das ist keine 'uralte' Sprache, das ist die Sprache der Großen Wesen. Teridax muss ihre Aufzeichnungen irgendwo hergeholt haben, ich wusste, dass er der Bruderschaft etwas verschweigt. Er hat hier wohl versucht die Sprache zu übersetzen... tja, das war schon immer seine Schwäche, er hat nie praktisch gedacht... nur Theoretisch." sagte Gavorak und starrte auf die Steintafel. "Was tust du?" fragte Lewa überrascht als er Gavoraks konzentrierten Blick sah. "Ich versuche meine Gestalt zu wandeln, in die Makuta, die ich noch vor wenigen Stunden war... ihr wisst ja, dass ich die Kanohi Rau getragen habe, oder? Die Kanohi-Maske der Übersetzung... Und mit etwas Glück kann sie auch diese 'außer-matoranische' Schrift entziffern." "Ich hoffe nur, dass sie das kann." sagte Gali, als Gavorak in einen hellen Lichtstrahl gehüllt wurde und in ihrer usprünglichen Form vor ihnen stand. Sichtlich erleichtert aktivierte sie ihre Maske und begann zu lesen. "Tssss... Ich wusste, dass es keine Legende ist!" schrie Gavorak und warf die Steinplatten auf den Boden, dann packte und rüttelte sie Onua. "Versteht ihr was das heißt, wenn wir es finden, dann werden wir die Macht haben Teridax für immer zu töten!" schrie Gavorak aufgebracht. "Wenn wir was finden?" fragte Tahu. "Na, das Buch der Großen Wesen. Es wurde gesagt es sei nur eine Legende, weshalb auch niemand seine wahre Bedeutung kennt, aber es muss eines der mächtigsten Artefakte aller Universen sein, damit kann man in einem Wimpernschlag alles so haben wie man es will." "Aber Gavorak, wenn es ein Artefakt für alle Universen ist, wo willst du dann mit Suchen anfangen?" fragte Kopaka. "Laut der Steintafel wurde es zuletzt auf Devla Donja gesehen, kurz bevor es zerbrach. Laut der Legende füllt dieses Buch ein Wesen mit allem Wissen, das es bisher gab. Es ist mächtiger als die Ignika und alle legendären Masken und Gegenstände zusammen." sagte Gavorak. "Und wo genau finden wir Devla Donja?" fragte Tahu, der erkannte, dass er durch dieses Artefakt Mata Nui wieder zum Leben erwecken könnte, falls denn stimmte was Gavorak sagte. "Versteht ihr nicht... laut der Legende wurde das Artefakt zuletzt gesichtet bevor Devla Donja zerbrach, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es dort hingelangt ist, aber ich weiß, dass die Großen Wesen Toa Kyoshi nach Devla Donja geschickt haben... kurz bevor es zerbrach, die Chancen stehen gut, dass sie es dort holen sollte. Und das heißt, es ist in diesem Universum!" Kapitel 6: Toa Lewa Makuta Gavorak lief alleine über die Trümmer von Odalia. Sie hatte die unterirdische Höhle verlassen und dachte über die Dinge nach, die sie mit Teridax machen würde, sobald sie ihn fand. Gavoraks Geist war voller Wut, dann spührte sie, wie Roodaka versuchte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurückzugewinnen. Gavorak kämpfte mit sich selbst, doch sie wusste, dass sie dieses Mal verlieren würde... Zur selben Zeit... (Lese hierzu: The Universe of Shadows) "Willst du mir damit etwa Angst machen?" fragte der Krieger von Bara Magna lachend und zog ebenfalls seine Waffe. "Du hast keine Ahnug wo wir herkommen! Ich werde dir zeigen was es heißt die Klinge mit einem Skrall-Krieger zu kreuzen!" sagte der Krieger und warf Norik mit einer gekonnten Bewegung auf den Boden. "Sonst noch etwas, oder können wir die Geräte starten?" "Du bist wohl noch nie einem Toa begegnet!" sagte Bomonga, während er seine Kanohi-Maske des Wachstums einsetzte und um das fünffache seiner Körpergröße größer wurde. Dann lief er bedrohlich auf die beiden Krieger zu, während Norik seine Maske benutzte um zu schrumpfen. Iruini benutzte seine Maske der Schnellreise um die beiden Skrall in eine Ecke zu treiben, während Pouks seine Maske der Emulation benutzte um die Kampffähigkeiten der Skrall-Krieger nachzuahmen. "Willst du mal wissen, wie sich deine eigenen Tricks anfühlen?" fragte Pouks und griff einen der beiden Skrall an. Gaaki hatte sich inzwischen auf den Boden gesetzt und ihre Maske des Hellsehens eingesetzt und hoffte zu sehen wie der Kampf ausging. Norik hatte sich hinter den freien Krieger gestellt und deaktivierte seine Maske, wodurch er wieder auf normale größe Wuchs, so nahm er den Skrall in den Schwitzkasten, welcher sich heftig wehrte. "Wie macht ihr das? Seid ihr auch solche seltsamen Gestaltwandler? Seid ihr Baterra?" "Selbst wenn ich wüsste was das heißt würde ich dir keine Antwort geben!" sagte Bomonga, der den gefallenen Krieger nun gegen eine Wand drückte, sein Speer an der Kehle des Skrall. "Zum letzten Mal! Ihr werdet dieses Universum nicht nach Super Magna nehmen, oder wie auch immer euer Planet heißt!" schrie Bomonga lauthals. Pouks hatte den anderen Skrall in der Zwischenzeit besiegt und bedrohte ihn mit der Spitze seines Speers. In diesem Moment sprang Gaaki auf, da sie mit ihrer Maske gesehen hatte was nun passieren würde. "Pass auf, Pouks!" schrie Gaaki, doch es war zu spät. Der Krieger hatte sich befreien können und stieß Pouks nun gegen die Steuerzentrale, die daraufhin angeschlaten wurde, jedoch bewegte sich der Körper von Mata Nui nicht, nein. Ein Strahl aus Energie traf die acht Krieger, als das Licht wieder erlosch waren sie verschwunden. *** Gavorak spührte wie Roodaka versuchte die Gestalt des Körpers zu ändern, doch es funktionierte nicht... irgendwas war seltsam, das wusste Gavorak. Etwas lief hier wahnsinnig falsch und als ob es nicht schlimm genug wäre hatte Gavorak das Gefühl etwas würde fehlen... das Leben... die Kanohi-Maske des Lebens, es fühlte sich an als wäre sie soeben aus dem Universum verschwunden, Gavorak konnte ja nicht wissen, dass die Toa Hagah soeben in ein anderes Universum teleportiert worden waren, zusammen mit der Maske. Gavorak rang um die Kontrolle des Körpers. "Wird das jetzt eine Stunde Le-Matoranischer Tanzkünste?" fragte Toa Lewa, der auf einem Geröllhaufen saß und Gavorak zusah. "Helf mir! Ich habe euch auch geholfen!" schrie Gavorak. Lewa verschränkte die Arme und sah Gavorak gelassen zu, er wusste, dass es falsch war aber er genoss den Anblick zu sehen wie Gavorak gequält wurde, es machte ihm spaß die Schmerzen in ihren Augen zu sehen. "Sag mir einen guten Grund, wieso ich dir helfen sollte? Du hast jahrhunderte Lang Matoraner gequält, wäre es nicht gerecht, wenn du jetzt siehst wie das ist? Den Schmerz, den sie deinetwegen durchmachen mussten? Ich habe keine Verwendung mehr für dich, Gavorak. Teridax wird uns finden und weißt du auch wieso?" fragte Lewa. Gavorak erlangte für eine Sekunde die Kontrolle über Roodakas Körper zurück und sah Lewa an. "Wieso!" schrie sie, bevor der Kampf mit Roodaka wieder losging. "Weil ich etwas habe, das er will... Wissen. Jap, genau das was er braucht um das Buch der Großen Wesen zu finden... die sogenannte B... nein, das sage ich dir nicht. Aber eines kann ich dir sagen, Teridax wird alles für dieses Buch tun, und ich meine alles. Wenn ich das Buch finde habe ich die Kontrolle über alles und jeden..." sagte Lewa, von seiner Macht überzeugt. "Du merkst wohl nicht, dass du dich gerade wie Teridax persönlich anhörst!" schrie Gavorak. "Nein! Du merkst wohl nicht, dass dein zukünftiger Herrscher vor dir steht! Niemand wird sich die Macht vorstellen können, die ich besitzen werde. Eine Bewegung meiner Hand kann alles verändern, kann jeden auslöschen und das Universum so gestalten wie ich will!" "Lewa, hör mir zu! Ich sage nicht oft die Wahrheit, aber du darfst das nicht tun! Das Buch der Großen Wesen sprüht nur so vor Macht, Wesen, die dieser Macht nicht gewachsen sind verfallen ihr und werden langsam Größenwahnsinnig! Dasselbe ist bei Teridax passiert, ich bin mir sicher, dass er dem Buch zu nahe gekommen war - es hat ihn in seinen Bann gezogen! Du musst ausbrechen, sonst wirst du zu dem, was du immer bekämpfen wolltest... du wirst so wie ich!" Gavorak beendete den Satz und Lewa riss seine Augen auf, er wusste nicht wieso er diese Sätze gerade gesprochen hatte, doch nun war sein ganzer Körper vor Angst erfüllt - Angst vor sich selbst. Kapitel 7: Die Suche geht weiter "Hier werden wir Teridax nicht finden..." sagte Tahu leise. Gali wandte sich zu ihm um und sah die Ratlosigkeit in seinem Blick. "Ich habe alles getan was ich konnte. Starr mich nicht so an, ich weiß, dass du mir Vorwürfe machst, aber was soll ich tun? Soll ich in der Zeit zurückreisen und verhindern, dass wir uns in den Codrex begeben? Soll ich unsere Bestimmung ändern?" fragte Tahu. "Das verlange ich nicht von dir, aber es gibt eine Sache, die jeder von dir verlangt: Ehrlichkeit! Du weißt etwas, das selbst Kopaka nicht weiß. Helryx hat es dir erzählt, vertraulich erzählt. Ich weiß, dass du ein Mitglied - der Anführer - unseres Teams bist, aber du birgst ein dunkles Geheimnis... deine Bestimmung unterscheidet sich von unserer, hab ich recht?" fragte Gali. "Wenn es nur das wäre... Meine Bestimmung läuft andere Bahnen, eure führt euch zu Licht und Erlösung, meine führt mich in die Finsternis und die Verdammnis." erklärte Tahu, seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort schwerer. Gali hörte die Furcht in seinem Tonfall, sie wusste, dass sie ihm helfen musste, doch wie? "Wir haben immer die Wahl... Wir können unsere Bestimmung selbst wählen, besonders jetzt. Mata Nui ist tot! Wir müssen unsere Bestimmung selbst in die Hand nehmen, niemand kann dir diese Aufgabe abnehmen, aber du musst sie nicht allein bewältigen. Unsere Stärke kommt von unserer Einigkeit. Du musst dich entscheiden: willst du mit uns kämpfen, oder willst du allein den Weg der Finsternis gehen, ohne jemanden, der dich zurück ins Licht führt?" "Natürlich will ich, dass ihr mit mir kämpft, natürlich will ich, dass ihr mich wieder ins Licht führt, doch dort wo ich hingehe... werdet ihr mir nicht helfen können. Ihr werdet mich nicht zurück ans Licht bringen können... denn ich werde euch in die Finsternis ziehen, so wie ich es schon einmal getan habe. Durch meine Schuld wurden wir in Toa Inara verwandelt, ich werde soetwas nicht nochmal zulassen." *** "Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen. Ich habe gefühlt, dass die Ignika aus diesem Universum verbannt wurde!" sagte Gavorak zu der Versammelten Gruppe. Pohatu hob eine Augenbraue und sah Makuta Gavorak misstrauisch an. Die Makuta erwiderte seinen Blick mit Hass. Sofort wandte sich Pohatu ab, er wusste, dass Gavorak nicht so stark war, wie sie vorgab... dennoch war sie stark genug sie alle mit einem Schlag zu töten. "Nehm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich diese Frage stelle aber... wieso sollten wir dir glauben? Okay, du hast ein paar Mal die Wahrheit gesagt, aber einem Makuta kann man nicht trauen... und EINER Makuta erst recht nicht." sagte Takua misstrauisch. "Ihr wisst es nicht, aber vor unzähligen Jahren habe ich die Ignika schon einmal gesehen... es war wunderschön und schrecklich zugleich. Die Ignika fühlt meine Anwesenheit und ich spüre ihre. Wir sind quasi abhängig voneinander, aber nur solange wir uns in der Nähe voneinander befinden. Die Ignika war in der Nähe von Odalia, ich schätze irgendwo in Metru Nui, aber nun ist sie verschwunden. Wegteleportiert, in eine andere Dimension... ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht mehr hören." "Wie konntest du das so lange für dich behalten?" fragte Gali verwirrt. "Es hat seine Vorteile zu wissen, was das Leben mit jemandem vorhat. Ich habe schon lange meine Angst verloren, da ich weiß, dass ich einer der vielen Vorboten der Maske bin. Aber ich warte noch auf meinen Einsatz." erklärte Gavorak und breitete ihre Flügel aus. "Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?" fragte Pohatu gelangweilt. "Wo werde ich denn hinwollen? Folgen wir der Energie... Teridax wird sich dort aufhalten. Und unser Führer? Derjenige, der uns dort hinführen wird? Derjenige, der die Energie über Kilometer spüren kann, was nur für einen Vorboten möglich ist. Wer wird das wohl sein?" fragte Gavorak und deutete auf Lewa. "Nein! Das werde ich nicht tun! Dieses Buch, von dem du geredet hast, es hat die Kontrolle über mich übernommen. Ich kann das nicht tun, es ist einfach... ich bin ein Toa-Held! Toa-Helde..." Lewa wurde unterbrochen. "Toa-Helden tun was auch immer notwendig ist, um Mata Nui zu helfen. Es besteht eine Chance auf Leben für den großen Geist. Die Toa Hagah sind dabei sein Leben zu retten, ihn wiederzuerwecken. Und wenn es soweit ist, muss die Bestimmung neu geschrieben sein. Und du wirst derjenige sein, der sie schreibt!" sagte Gavorak entschlossen. Kapitel 8: Nächste Station Toa Lewa distanzierte sich von der Gruppe. Seine Kanohi-Maske der Levitation ließ ihn wie einen Mira-Vogel fliegen. Nun erinnerte er sich zurück an seine Ausbildung, an seine Abenteuer in Karda Nui und seinem Erwachen als Toa Inara. Nicht lange hatte es gedauert, bis ein Mira-Vogel sein ständiger Begleiter war. Diesen hatte er von einem Mira-Falken bekommen, da er das Küken vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet hatte, wenn auch nicht absichtlich. Er erinnerte sich an die erste Sonnenwende, die er erlebt hatte. Das Geheul der Mondhunde dröhnte in seinen Ohren, das Jaulen der Mondhund-Mütter war noch um einiges schlimmer. Wahrlich, für einen Toa hörte es sich verzaubernd an, in dem Geheule der Hunde steckte nichts außer Frieden und Vorfreude, auch wenn es nichts schönes war, worauf sie sich freuten - den Tod. Dennoch konnte das Geräusch eines heulenden Mondhundes Lewa nie reitzen, er schob dies auf einen Überrest der Inara-Mutation zurück, die Keetongu aus irgendeinem Grund nicht geheilt hatte. Vielleicht ist es doch etwas anderes... sagte Lewa zu sich selbst, als er merkte, dass Gavorak die Richtung änderte. "Was ist denn das Problem, hast du dich verflogen? Das kann natürlich vorkommen, aber bei einem Wesen des Schattens ist das schon eine Blamage." sagte Lewa spöttisch. Takua aktivierte seine Kanohi des Lichts und warf Lewa einen wütenden Blick zu. "Es bringt uns nicht weiter, wenn du stänkerst." sagte der Toa des Lichts. "Ich muss der leuchtbirne zustimmen, einst war ich wie du Lewa, aber du weißt wohin uns das geführt hat." sagte Tahu, Toa Nuva des Feuers. Lewa deaktivierte seine Maske und sank langsam auf den Boden zu. Nachdem er gelandet war, zog er unbemerkt seine Waffe hervor. Auch Gavorak, die die anderen Toa Nuva trug, landete. "Ich spüre ihn... seine Anwesenheit, er ist hier... hier auf dieser Insel." sagte Gavorak. Lewa sah sich um, die Toa Nuva waren von Gavorak runtergegangen, es war die perfekte Gelegenheit. Schneller als eine Kanohi Hau ein Schutzschild erstellen konnte, drückte Lewa seine Klinge an Gavoraks Kehle. "Du hast dich verändert. Du bist keine Antidermis mehr. Als du diesen Körper eingenommen hast, wurde deine Antidermis durch Roodakas Willen an ihren Körper gebunden, damit du ebenso verletzlich bist, wie sie es ist. Sie hatte den unvermeidlichen Kampf offensichtlich verloren, doch den inneren Kampf, den hatte sie gewonnen. Ich könnte dich einfach töten und ich kenne keinen Grund, wieso ich es nicht tun sollte!" sagte Lewa. "Lewa, was ist in dich gefahren?" fragte Gali und beschwor den Rest ihrer elementaren Fähigkeiten herauf, um Lewa von Gavorak wegzuschleudern. Dann sah sie Gavorak an, die sich wieder aufrichtete und den Toa der Luft in einer Illusion einsperrte, in der er gegen unzählige Versionen von sich selbst kämpfte. "Es ist das Buch. Es sucht sich seinen Vorboten und hat Lewas Willen gebrochen. Er ist das perfekte Opfer." sagte Gavorak. "Entweder du erzählst uns von dem Buch, oder wir kehren um. Wir werden einen Weg finden das Universum zu retten, aber dazu müssen wir die Wahrheit wissen, sonst wird es kein Bündnis geben... und dich auch nicht mehr." sagte Onua. Gali sah ihren Toa-Bruder verwundert an. "Ihr wollt die Wahrheit wissen? Gut. Hier ist sie!" schrie Gavorak und hob einen Stein hoch. Auf diesem Stein stand die Gravur "Karzahni, Reich des To" mehr konnten sie nicht entziffern, da der Stein zersplittert war. "Wir befinden uns auf Karzahni, wie vorherbestimmt. Und nun? Jetzt werden wir den Feind treffen. Seit anbeginn der Zeit ist das Reich von Karzahni ein Ort des Todes, nur wenige Helden, wie die Toa Resera, waren in der Lage von hier zu fliehen. Karzahni ist ein Ort der Folter, ein Ort des Schmerzes, doch genau wie Metru Nui erfüllt die Insel ihren Sinn - sie wird über unser aller Schicksal entscheiden." "Du hast ja so recht..." sagte eine vertraute Stimme. Gavorak sah sich um. "Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier treffen würde... Liebling." sagte Gavorak und griff ihren Speer, bereit den Makuta zu bekämpfen, der vor ihr stand. Ein Makuta, der Tod geglaubt war, Makuta von Metru Nui oder einfach nur Teridax. Kapitel 9: Unerbitterlich Teridax lächelte, während Gavorak sich geistig darauf vorbereitete ihren ehemaligen verlobten zu bekämpfen. "Ich sehe, du hast dich nicht verändert... aber ich schon!" sagte Teridax kalt. Die Zeit, die Gavorak nutzte, um sich vorzubereiten, nutzte Teridax, um seine Siegesfeier zu planen. Er war sich sicher triumpfierend aus diesem Kampf hervorzugehen. Er konnte Gavorak nicht gewinnen lassen. "Du hast das Buch gefunden, nicht wahr?" fragte Gavorak. "Das habe ich... wahrlich, das habe ich." sagte Teridax und schleuderte Kettenblitze auf Gavorak. Die Makuta wich aus und verwandelte sich in ein Echsenartiges Wesen. "Und du hast keine Ahnung was dieses Buch bewirken wird!" schrie der Meister der Schatten. Gavorak breitete ihre Flügel aus und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. "Du auch nicht, ich weiß es!" sagte Gavorak. Ihre Stimme schien von überall zu kommen. Teridax erstellte eine Schattenexplosion, die jeden vernichtet hätte, der nicht darauf vorbereitet war, doch sie traf ihr Ziel aus irgend einem Grund nicht. "Woher willst du wissen was ich weiß?" fragte Teridax. "Was denkst du denn wer das Buch nach Karzahni brachte? Ich kannte die Zukunft vor allen anderen. Ich kenne die nahe Zukunft, ich kenne die ferne Zukunft... und ich habe Wochen gebraucht, um diesen Kampf richtig niederzuschreiben. Die Bestimmung ist gegen dich, Teridax. Gavorak wird siegen." sagte Gavorak überzeugt. "Du hast in das Buch geschrieben?" fragte Teridax überrascht. "Es ist Jahre her. Nachdem ich das Buch nach Karzahni brachte reiste es noch ein Mal im Universum herum, so wie ich es wollte. Danach gelangte es wieder nach Metru Nui und durch einen unterirdischen Schacht wieder nach Karzahni. Teridax, es ist hier... und das erste Kapitel ist noch nicht beendet... unzählige Ereignisse sind niedergeschrieben, die nur darauf warten zu geschehen." Mehr mussten die Toa Nuva nicht hören. Pohatu Nuva aktivierte die Kanohi Kakama Nuva, die ihre Kraft der Geschwindigkeit mit anderen Wesen in der Nähe teilen konnte. Sofort trennten sich die sieben Toa, um das Buch zu finden, das so wichtig zu sein schien. "Was ist mit unseren Toa-Kollegen?" fragte Teridax. "Denkst du, dass sie sich mir angeschlossen hätten, wenn ich es nicht in das Buch geschrieben hätte? Ich wusste genau wo ich sie suchen sollte, doch dass ich Roodakas Körper in Beschlag nehmen musste war ein kleines Hindernis." erwiederte Gavorak. "Wieso?" fragte Teridax, während er einem Angriff von Gavorak auswich "hast du das Buch nicht sorgfältig genug gelesen?" "Doch... irgendjemand muss meine Aufzeichnungen verändert haben... jemand, der meine Schwächen kennt... jemand, der weiß dass ich in diesem Körper verwundbar bin, und das wissen nicht viele..." sagte Gavorak. Sie verharrte einen Moment lang. "Das darf nicht wahr sein..." "Was ist los? Hast du etwa Angst?" fragte Teridax sarkastisch. * * * Gali Nuva hatte keine Elementarkräfte mehr. Sie hatte all ihre Kräfte verbraucht, um Lewa davon abzuhalten Gavorak zu töten. Es war sicher keine gute Idee Lewa alleine das Buch suchen zu lassen, aber sie hatten keine Wahl. Das Buch musste so schnell wie möglich gefunden werden und wenn Lewa wirklich der Vorbote war, dann würde er es am schnellsten finden. Es gab keine Quelle in diesem Universum, die es Gali erlaubte ihre Elementarkräfte wieder aufzuladen, jedenfalls wusste sie von keiner. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, was Pohatu ihr erzählt hatte. Eine Wand aus Stein hatte es Pohatu ermöglicht seine Kräfte wieder aufzuladen. Vielleicht gab es für jedes Element eine solche Quelle. "Das Feuer von Kyoshi..." sagte Gali leise. "Es brannte, vielleicht ist dieses Feuer die Quelle für das Element Feuer... wo ist dann die Quelle für das Element Wasser?" "Redest du mal wieder mit dir selbst?" fragte Onua, der wie ein Maulwurf aus der Erde geschossen kam. Im nächsten Moment standen auch die anderen Toa Nuva im Kreis um Gali. "Ich habe ein unterirdisches Tunnelsystem entdeckt, vielleicht wird das Buch dort versteckt." "Ich kann es spüren-fühlen. Es ruft-schreit nach mir..." sagte Lewa und schwebte das Loch hinunter. Kapitel 10: Kapitel 1 Schneller als seine Freunde ihm folgen konnten, schwebte Lewa den tiefen Schacht hinunter. Das Buch, es ruft mich. Ich bin sein Vorbote... dachte Lewa. Es schien wie ein endloser Flug, bis Lewa endlich den Boden der Schlucht erreichte. Er fand sich sofort in einem Labyrinth aus Tunneln wieder. Er sah sich um, es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Nun waren auch Gali und Onua am Grund der Schlucht angekommen. "Diese Wände... sie kommen mir seltsam vor." sagte Gali und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über die demolierten Mauern. "Das ist keine natürliche Formation. Jemand hat diese Wände konstruiert. Und da ist noch etwas... seht ihr diese Kratzer? Die sind auch von keiner natürlichen Herkunft. Irgendjemand war hier, jemand, der sehr wütend war." erklärte Onua Nuva, Toa Nuva der Erde. "Oder irgendetwas..." sagte Lewa und starrte in die Finsternis. In einiger Entfernung konnte er zwei gelb funkelnde Augen sehen. "Oh ja, jetzt geht das wieder los..." sagte Gali und griff zu ihren Aqua-Äxten, doch in dem Moment als das gelbe Augenpaar begann auf sie zuzurennen bemerkte sie, dass ihr ihre Elementarkräfte fehlten. Bevor das Wesen Gali verletzten konnte, wurde es jedoch von Onua gegen eine Wand geschleudert. "Hat die Dunkelheit diese Kreatur hervorgebracht?" fragte Onua als er erkannte, dass das Wesen einen gewaltigen Schlangenkörper hatte und ein Gesicht in der Form einer großen Maske der Aaßfresser. "Ich denke nun weiß ich wieso die Maske der Aaßfresser so hässlich aussieht." sagte Onua, während er erneut zum Schlag ausholte. "Ich bin die Mutter der antiken Wesen, du kannst mich nicht besiegen ohne den Zorn meiner Kinder auf dich zu rufen!" schrie das Wesen namens Echidna. "Antike Wesen? Von euch haben wir doch schon ein Mal gehört, wenn ich mich recht entsinne!" sagte Gali auffordernd. "Das ist gut möglich. Ich wurde geschaffen um das Buch der Großen Wesen zu bewachen, doch als es in die falschen Hände geriet war ich gezwungen mich fortzupflanzen und daraus entstand meine Armee aus Monstern, die alle nur auf der Suche nach diesem Buch sind!" schrie die Echidna, während sie einen Energieblitz durch ihren Mund auf Onua schleuderte. "Und wo ist das Buch jetzt?" fragte Gali, während sie dem Blitz der Echidna auswich. "Es ruft nach mir, es ist ganz in der Nähe!" schrie Lewa. Im Licht eines von der Echidna geschleuderten Blitzes konnte er das Buch sehen. Die Schlange umklammerte es mit ihrem gestachelten Schwanz und war nicht bereit es freizugeben. "Ich bin dazu bestimmt dieses Buch zu lesen. Ich muss das Kapitel beenden!" sagte Lewa. Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei sprang er auf die Echidna. * * * Gavorak war immer noch in ihren Kampf mit Teridax verstrickt, doch es lief nicht so wie sie es erwartet hatte. "Ich habe alles niedergeschrieben, du hättest schon lange tot sein sollen!" schrie die aufgebrachte Makuta und verwandelte sich in einen Vataku-Skorpion, dessen Berührung allein schon tödlich war. "Anscheinend hat jemand deine Seiten aus dem Buch entfernt und sie durch ein gelungeneres Kapitel ersetzt!" sagte Teridax lachend. "Dann wird dieser Kampf höchst wahrscheinlich kein gutes Ende nehmen!" erwiederte Gavorak. "Nein, für dich nicht!" sagte Teridax und schoss so viele Kettenblitze wie er konnte auf Gavorak, denn eines wusste er über die Vataku: sie leiteten stärker die Elektirzität als Wasser. Sozusagen ein selbstzerstörungsmechanismus, den er kreirte, als er die Vataku schuf. Gavorak erstarrte und Blitze er Elektrizität durchzuckten ihren Körper. "Du wirst diesen Tag bereuen, Gavorak... wenn du irgendwann mal Gelegenheit dazu hast..." sagte Teridax lachend. * * * Die Echidna war tot. Lewa kauerte auf dem Boden und umklammerte das Buch. Nun ließ er den Meißel fallen und schloss das Buch. Er sah zufrieden aus. "Kapitel 1 ist beendet." sagte er leise zu sich und lächelte Gali an, die den verletzten Onua im Arm hielt. Lewa legte das Buch auf die Seite und Onua begrub es unter einer Schicht von Erde. Epilog Teridax war gerade dabei Gavorak zu töten als ein heller Lichtstrahl seine Konzentration unterbrach. "Der Toa des Lichts? Willst du es etwa auch mit mir aufnehmen?" fragte Teridax und schleuderte einen Kettenblitz auf das Licht. Lachend und siegessicher kehrte er erneut zu Gavorak um. "Eigentlich... habe ich dieses Licht nicht erschaffen." sagte Takua, der nun hinter einem Felsen hervorkam. "Ich war damit beschäftigt ein Buch zu finden, war aber leider erfolglos. Teridax sah erneut in das Licht, einige Meter davon entfernt stand Takua und das Licht kam immer näher auf ihn zu. "Was ist das? Ist das wieder einer deiner Tricks, Toa des Lichts?" fragte Teridax. "Nein, ich tue das nicht!" sagte Takua. "Aber was ist das dann für ein Licht? Eine solche Lichtquelle habe ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen." Ohne dass Teridax es bemerkte richtete sich Gavorak auf und nutze ihre Chance, mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, stieß sie Teridax in das Licht, doch dieser Griff im letzten Moment ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich in das Licht, sofort nachdem die beiden durch das Portal gegangen waren, schloss es sich. "Das war... unerwartet..." sagte Takanuva zu sich selbst. "Nein... nicht unerwartet... es war bestimmt." sagte Lewa, der zusammen mit den anderen fünf Toa Nuva auf Takua zukam. "Ihr habt das Buch gefunden?" fragte Takua. "Ja das haben wir... und wir haben darin geschrieben... es ist Zeit nach Mata Nui zu gehen. ENDE! HIER geht es mit den Toa Nuva weiter. HIER geht es mit den beiden Makuta weiter. Kategorie:Epos